Transcendence
by trycee
Summary: Has William Found his Parents? Sequel to Transmission.
1. Chapter 1

**Transcending**

**Part 1**

**by Trycee**

**Sequel to the story, Transmission.  
><strong>

**TimeLine: 2011, post IWTB. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder could feel a pressing on his chest as he lay asleep trapped in his dream. He tried to scream out, scream out Scully's name but nothing came but images, flashes of burning buildings, floods, hurricanes, earthquakes with buildings toppled over and flattened. The images changed so quickly like a projection against his eyelids. He was paralyzed as each second another image appeared before him with thousands dead from disease, famine, and war. The images slowed to a crawl settling on a scene of death. He could see the flies landing on the corpses as they lay out as far as anyone could see...dead bodies, some burnt to a crisp, while others began to change...change from humans into something...non-human.

"AHHHHH!", Mulder screamed, jumping up from the bed.

Scully bolted up and grabbed Mulder around the waist as he bumped into his dresser, frightened, his heart racing a mile a minute. He was covered in sweat and his pupils were dilated as Scully searched his face. "Mulder? Mulder?", she said gently at first but when he didn't respond. "MULDER!", she said, louder.

With a swift motion, he grabbed her and wrapped her in his arms, weeping into her neck. She stood there as long as she could trying to hold him up but he was heavy and so she managed to walk him over to the bed but Mulder shook his head feverishly. "NO!", he choked out.

"It's okay...", she said, running her arm along his waist. "Let's sit on the couch, okay?"

He nodded as they walked into the living room with Scully switching on lights as they went. Mulder plopped down on the couch and Scully covered him with a heavy throw they would curl up in as they sat watching the fireplace. She immediately went to the kitchen and began warming up the tea kettle. After a few minutes she returned with two tea cups. She sat them down on the coffee table and sat down next to him. He immediately pulled her close to him. His hand was heavy as he pressed her head against his chest. She could feel his heart returning to normal and she then glanced up into his frightened eyes. "Mulder?", she said, as a question like she always did.

Mulder was quiet for a few moments as they sat with only a lamp lighting the living room casting an eerie glow around the room. Finally he swallowed and looked her in the eyes. "It was so real...", he choked out. "I saw...so much death, destruction, Scully...I saw birds falling out of the skies in mass with their necks broken..."

"That happened already, last year...beginning at New Year's, all around the world...", she said so quietly she wasn't sure she had spoken it out loud.

"I know...but I saw why they all fell to the ground like that...it was an invisible alien mother-ship they had crashed into...I saw the fish in the sea being poisoned by them...I saw them killing off certain species of animals, Scully...I saw them flying in the sky right in front of the floods that crashed into Japan...I saw them involved in all the recent events from the earthquake in Haiti and Japan to all the natural disasters we keep seeing on the news..."

"Like the recent earthquake, floods and hurricane here?", she said, softly.

He shook his head yes. "They're destroying us..."

"It was just a dream...", she said, kissing his lips softly. "It was a dream...you're mind is just piecing together all these events..."

Mulder shook his head. "I don't think so, Scully..."

She reached over to the coffee table and grabbed up his cup. "Drink it...Please..."

Mulder locked eyes with Scully and she reached out and touched his face with her other hand. "Please for me..."

He grabbed the cup and sipped the lukewarm liquid. She watched as he emptied the cup. She reached out and wiped a dribble of tea down his five o'clock shadow creeping across his chin. She could see he was visibly disturbed and so she leaned back against the armrest of the couch and motioned for Mulder to lay against her. He smiled but wedged himself between her and the couch, knowing he could never lay flat on her like she could him. He laid his head against her chest, listening to her intake of air. She smoothed the blanket over them and listened as Mulder cried silently against her as tears trickled down to her bare skin uncovered by her nightgown. She kissed his head and rubbed her fingers alongside of his jawline and arms. After awhile she could feel him grow still against her. She sat starting at the lamp until she too drifted off to sleep.

Scully could barely hear the alarm from in the living room but she bolted up forgetting that Mulder was asleep on her chest. He grabbed for his head and then shook himself awake. "What's wrong?"

"My alarm," she said, quietly. "I have to go to work..."

Mulder stood up and walked towards the bedroom with Scully close behind him. They both walked into the bathroom and Mulder lifted the toilet seat and began to empty his bladder as Scully stripped out her nightclothes, a silk lacy camisole and shorts. She tossed the clothes into the hamper and turned to see Mulder staring at her. She smiled shyly, surprised that after all these years he would still be interested in seeing her naked. He flushed the toilet and grabbed her up and pressed her against him as he kissed her deeply. "I love you so much..."

Scully blushed a pale pink and kissed him back as his hands wandered up and down her body. "Mulder!", she said, pushing away. "I've got to get there and with traffic, I have to leave soon..."

Mulder frowned and reluctantly released her. He watched as she stepped into the shower, a sly grin on her face as she closed the shower door with Mulder still standing there, looking disappointed.

"I'll start the coffee..." he said, finally and walked out down the hall and into the kitchen. He open the coffee pot and filled it with water and coffee grinds and then he went about trying to make a edible breakfast for the both of them. He smiled to himself, so many times had he attempted to cook something, anything other than heating up a can of soup but he still could dial for a pizza better than he could cook. Whenever he would try to cook for Scully, she would simply take over but he knew she was tired after his outburst throughout the night and he wanted to surprise her. _Cooking eggs weren't that hard, right?_, he asked himself. But the images from his dream kept creeping back into his mind. He tried to shrugged off the dream as he listened to the steamy hot coffee drip into the pot. _But it was too real,_ he thought to himself. He stood there lost in memory until the fire alarm sounded off and then he scrambled over to the hot skillet sparking with blackened butter. Scully appeared in the kitchen, a towel in her hand as she dried the ends of her hair.

"Mulder!", she sighed, heavily. "I thought we agreed you'd make toast, tea and coffee...", she said, snatching the pan out of his hands and dumping it into sink. "Now I have to buy another pan...again..."

"I didn't burn the coffee...", he said, innocently.

She shot him one of her dangerous Scully glares and he threw up his hands in surrender. "Okay...I promise I won't try to make you a nice breakfast again..."

"Thank You," she said, grabbing up eggs, cracking them open and quickly scrambling them as Mulder watched.

"I make a mean canned soup and hot dogs...", Mulder added, as she plated up their eggs with a piece of toast.

Scully kissed his forehead as he sat on the bar stool at the kitchen counter. She then walked around and sat next to him as they ate in silence. The house phone rang and they both shot a glance at each other. Not many people had their land-line number and they were always leery whenever it rang. Scully raised to answer it but Mulder gave her a look and she sat back down. He picked up the receiver, expecting bad news because only Scully's family ever called the house-phone. He wasn't sure why he thought it might be bad news but he pressed the phone to his ear and said hello. "Mulder?", a voice asked.

"Yes?"

"Is Dana there? Its Monica..."

His sullen demeanor suddenly changed and a smile crossed his lips. "You scared us calling the house phone...no one, and I mean no one calls us on this..."

"Oh!", Monica chuckled. "Sorry...I didn't have Dana's cell phone number with me..."

"Hold on...", he said, handing the phone to a confused Scully. "It's Monica..."

Scully was slightly relieved but still alarmed. "Monica? What's wrong?"

"Actually, I was calling to see if you both were all right...I had a dream last night..."

"Oh?"

"It involved you two...and William..."

Scully glanced over to Mulder and then turned back to the phone. "What was it?"

"I saw destruction...lots of it...and I had this heavy feeling that you both were involved somehow and that it all centered around William...that's all it was..."

Scully licked her lips. "I'm about to go into work...I'll call you back when I get there and we can go over it in more detail...It'll take me over an hour to get to work...so about an hour and a half, I call you back?"

"Okay...talk to you soon...", Monica said, hanging up.

Scully placed the phone down on the receiver and turned back to Mulder. He was standing behind her. "Everything OK?", he asked.

"Yeah..."

Mulder's eyebrows raised. He could tell she was hiding something. She walked quickly over to the counter and grabbed up their plates. Mulder snatched them out of her hands. "Go get ready...I'll do this...", he said, heading for the kitchen.

Scully hurried to her very own office, grabbing up her briefcase and everything she would need for work including her white doctor's coat. She walked back into the kitchen where Mulder was loading the dishwasher and she kissed him on the lips. "I'll call you and let you know I made it there safely..."

"You promise...", he said, looking her in the eyes.

"Yes...I told you I would for now on...", she sighed. "What are you going to do?"

Mulder shrugged. "I'm gonna do a little work in the garden..."

She smiled. She never would have _ever_ pegged Mulder for being a gardener, but years of isolation before and after the Father Joe case where he was forgiven by the FBI had left him with too much time on his hands with nothing to do but clip newspaper headlines. And since Mulder wasn't much of a handyman, he had tried his hand at gardening and was surprised that he could make something grow. He would joke that he was his own one-man Kibbutz. It still surprised her to see another side of this brilliant man...a more gentler side. Another quick peck on the cheek and she was out the door. Mulder watched her as she drove up to the gate and unchained it and then re chaining it before pulling off onto the dirt road for the long drive to Our Lady of Sorrows.

Mulder walked over to his office and then sat down at his desk. He couldn't get the dream out of his head. He began to write down each and every vision he had just a few hours ago. _Maybe,_ he thought, _it was a message..._

**Please, Leave a Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Transcendence**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011, post IWTB. Sequel to Transmission.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

_Fear,_ the word kept creeping into Scully's mind as she raced toward the hospital. She walked into her office and closed the door behind her, closing off her portion of the office from the other doctor and sat down trying to calm her nerves before dialing Monica's number. "Monica?", she said.

"Hey, Dana...", Monica responded casually.

Scully pulled out a writing pad and pen. "Okay...tell me about this dream..."

Monica hesitated for a moment. "It was the most intense dream I ever had...It was so real that I cried for hours..."

Scully swallowed hard. "What was it?"

"Dana, I saw the end...I saw how they were wiping us out, right now..."

Scully gasped. "Mulder had the same dream..."

Monica paused. "What do you mean?"

"All the recent events...He said they were the cause...the birds that fell to the ground with broken necks at the beginning of the year, the fish dying...it was all them...they're wiping us out, is what he said..."

"It's true," Monica said, sternly. "I saw it...He's right..."

"What does it mean that you both dreamed it?"

Monica paced around her apartment. "I'm not sure...I don't know...I wish I did..."

"Well, " Scully sighed. "I have to go...I have to go check on my patients..."

"Okay...I'll talk with you soon..."

"Thanks for calling me...", Scully said, hanging up.

Scully closed her office door and walked down the hall to the nurses station. She was half listening to the nurses chatter as she checked the computer for the latter-physicians notes on each patient. She was sitting down in her chair in front of the computer screen when her body tensed. _"FIND ME!"_

Scully looked around but no one else had noticed. "_FIND ME!", _the voice repeated.

Scully stood up looking around her. The hospital was busy and she moved past the nurses station to the hallway by-passing a few nuns. She checked each patient's chart as she went as if she had heard nothing but with each patient she was searching for a name...William.

"_MOM!"_

Scully stopped in her tracks. It was happening again, the voice she felt was William's. She looked around her at the puzzled faces of the parents who were standing over their daughter, watching a dazed doctor stare off , her mind miles away. Scully excused herself and then walked into the hallway, dialing a number.

"Mulder!"

"Mulder, it's happening again...", she said, as her voice quivered.

"What is?", he said, alarmed.

"The voice...William..."

"Scully, we don't know if that's really him..."

"I know it is," she said, swallowing hard. "I can feel it..."

"What did he say this time?"

She waited until a few nuns went passed her. "He said..._Find Me_ and he called me _Mom_ again..."

"Scully, we tried...we couldn't find him..."

"Maybe he's trying to find us...", she said, feeling ridiculous as she spoke it.

"How would we know?", he asked. "Look Scully, it could be a trick...They said they were trying to find him and they would continue to watch us...maybe that's what they're doing...Maybe they're using you...Using your feelings...you're motherly instincts..."

"You're right," she said, quietly. "I'll just ignore it..."

"Good...", he sighed.

"I'll call you later..."

"Okay...", he said, as she hung up the phone.

Mulder busied himself in the garden and around the home. He glanced up into the clear blue sky but he saw surprised him. There in the sky was a silver UFO not far above their house. Mulder stood there staring at it as it moved under cloud cover but continued to hover there. He backed up and went back into the house, dialing Scully's number. "There watching us...up there...somethings not right...We need to contact everyone..."

Scully stopped in her tracks. She excused herself from the board meeting into the hallway. "I'm coming home..."

"I'll call them...", he said, hanging up.

Scully made a call and explained that it was a family emergency but she was already out the hospital, in her car and on her way home to Mulder.

Mulder nervously paced back and forth as he dialed the first number. After three rings, he heard the familiar voice drone. "Skinner!"

"Sir, this is Mulder..."

"Mulder, what's wrong?"

"Sir, there's a ship hovering over our house...Scully's hearing the voices again...and I had a dream..."

"I'll be there as soon as I can..."

He hung up and dialed the second number. "Monica?", he said.

"Mulder?"

"Monica..."

"I'll be there...", she said, hanging up.

He nodded to himself and then hung up to dial the final number for John Doggett. He searched through his business card collection until he found it. "John?"

"Yeah, who's this?", John asked, his New York accent coming out clearly.

"It's Mulder..."

"Oh...Mul...", and then John stopped mid-sentenced. "It's happening again, isn't it?"

"Yes," Mulder answered.

"I'll be on the next flight...", Doggett said, hanging up.

Mulder then walked over to his office window where he could see the space ship clearly hidden slightly behind the clouds. He pulled out his binoculars and stared at the object for a few minutes until he realized he could do something he never could before during the X-Files and that was to video-tape the object. He grabbed his cellphone and began taping the object as it bobbed and weaves slightly behind the clouds. He didn't notice when Scully rushed into his office.

"Mulder, I saw it...I saw it when I was pulling up...", she said, breathlessly.

"Scully, I've got it on camera..."

"What is it doing there? What does it want?", she said, looking frightened.

Mulder turned off his recorder and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll figure it out, Scully, I know we will..."

They stood there hugging tightly and then Scully glanced up into his eyes. "Did you call them?"

"They're all on their way..."

"I'm scared...", she said, as she squeezed him tighter. "Its so close to the date now..."

"Its not time though..."

"How do we know that's the true date?", she said, releasing her grip from around his waist.

"Its the date that the Mayans and other cultures were given...They gave it to them so we would know that this is the date when they're returning...It was always their plan, Scully, to come back...They're watching us..."

She licked her dry lips. "There watching us now, why?"

"They might have always watched us...", he said, glancing down into her worried pools of blue.

"Why are they showing themselves then?", she said, walking over to the mirror where she could still see the ship.

"That's a good question...", he said, walking up to the window. "I don't know, Scully...I've got this eerie feeling that things are changing faster than we thought..."

Scully looked down at the window pane and then met Mulder's eyes. "I think it has to do with William, Mulder...they want him and maybe us as well..."

**Please Leave Feed Back, Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Transcendence**

**Part 3**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011, post IWTB. Sequel to Transmission.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder stared into Scully's eyes. He could see fear registered in her eyes as they stood in front of their home window where a UFO huddled within the clouds not far from them in the mid-morning sky.

"They may won't us Scully, but they wont get us...or William...", he said, moving over to this closet, and opening it to expose several guns. He loaded two shotguns and two 9 mm's and handed Scully her gun. "I don't know why their showing themselves, right now Scully, but I won't let anything happen to us..."

She nodded and then turned to stare up into the sky, watching the UFO as it hovered a few yards away in the sky but Mulder was staring at Scully. She could feel him watching her and she turned to lock eyes with him. He stepped up to her and placed a warm hand against her cheek. "I love you...", he said, softly.

"I love you too," she smiled.

Mulder leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "I'll keep watch...Skinner and the rest are on their way...Skinner will get here first..."

"He'll be tired...", she said, strapping her gun holster onto her hips. "I'll get the spare room set-up..."

"I'll be here...", Mulder said, trying to smile.

"Okay," she said, softly as she retreated into the rest of the home.

Scully finished changing the linen in the guest bedroom and then went into the kitchen to began loading the dishwasher when the voice returned. "MOM!...FIND ME!"

Scully froze in place, her eyes tearing up as she stared out the kitchen window to the empty field beyond. "William?", she whispered.

"I'm Scared...", the voice said.

Tears began to trail her pale cheeks as images of their chubby cheeked son with striking blue eyes flashed before her. She could see his smile, his arms outstretched to her, and her arms ached to hold him. She covered her mouth as she tried to hold in her moans of loss. Suddenly two arms wrapped around her and pressed her against a solid object. She turned and slid her arms around Mulder's waist as she cried into his chest. He kissed the top of Scully's red head and let his fingers slide up and down her back as he held her tight. "It's okay, Scully...It's alright..."

Mulder waited until she had stopped sniffling and then he lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "You heard it again?"

She closed her eyes and nodded, as a few more more tears were shed. "I can't take this any more...", she said, pulling away. "Why did I ever give him up?", she said, as her voice cracked.

"Scully...if you hadn't they might have him by now..."

She stared at Mulder for a moment. She knew it was the truth but it didn't stop the pain she was feeling. "I hear him...or I think it's him...telling me to find him...telling me he's scared...and I just want our son back...", she said, as Mulder pulled her in closer to him. "I want him in my arms again...", she sighed. "I don't care if he hates us, Mulder...I just want our son!"

Mulder nodded. "I know...I do too..."

"Where could they have gone?", she said, frustrated. "Where could they have run?"

"Anywhere...", he sighed. "Scully, we hid out in plain sight for years...If the Van de Kamps are afraid and hiding William from _them _they could be anywhere..."

"Mulder...", she said, pulling back. "Why now? Why are they hovering over us now? I thought...I thought in the final stages..."

"There will be mass abductions...the final abductions...when they'll change the abductee's into..."

"The super soldiers," she added.

"The time frame for that is now...and in Dec. 2012, that's when they'll start releasing their virus to wipe out the rest...That's why they're not hiding their ships any more all over the world."

Scully threw up her hands in frustration. "Your dreams...Monica's dream..."

Mulder cocked his head to the side. "Monica's dream?"

Scully nodded. "Monica had a nearly identical dream to yours, Mulder."

"It's a warning...," Mulder said, looking down at Scully. "They're showing us all the ways that their wiping us off the planet...they're killing us off slowly..."

"If that's true, Mulder. Why were you the only one that dreamed it? Why didn't I?", she questioned.

"I don't know...", Mulder shrugged. "I'm not sure..."

A loud crashing sound from outside their home startling them both. They pulled out their guns and headed to the front door. Mulder flung it open but what he saw, shocked him. A boy, cold, wet and shaking lay on their steps. Scully rushed down and touched the boys face and when he looked back at her she gasped. "William?"

The boy was shivering with blue lips and did not respond. She stared into his eyes and her heart leaped. With all her strength, Scully reached down and picked up the boy who was taller than her, scooping him up in her arms. Mulder quickly grabbed him up out of her arms and brought the boy into the house, laying him on the couch. Scully covered him in the couch throw across the back of the sofa. "William?", she asked again.

The boy with auburn hair and blue eyes just stared, as chills overtook him. Scully knelt down next to him. "Is it you?", she whispered.

The boy reached out with shaky fingers and grabbed the cross around her neck. He stared at it as if he'd seen it before. His eyes met hers and he could see himself in her face. Scully could see every freckle reminisce of her own, she could see the 'Scully profile' in the boy with a hint of Mulder's nose and strong jawline. He was tall and lanky, built just like Mulder. _**William?**_, she said internally as she looked him over. _**Please...please..." Say it is...Dear God...Please let it be my son..**., _she prayed internally.

"Mom?", the boy said in a weak voice.

Scully threw her head down onto the wet chest of the boy and wept. Mulder stared at them both, frozen in place. Scully lifted her head to look into the eyes of her son. She kissed his forehead. "I love you so much...I've always loved you...", she said, her face red with emotion. "I'm so sorry...I gave you up...I had no choice..."

The boys chills began to subside as he soaked in Scully's warmth. He looked nervously up at Mulder. Mulder stared cautiously down to him. "Scully...", Mulder said, shaking his head. "We don't know..."

"Mulder...it's him...", she said, looking into his eyes. "That's my baby...", she sighed. "Our baby..."

"But Scully, how did he find us?", Mulder said, eying the boy as he grabbed up Scully's hand. "Don't jump to conclusions..."

The ten year old boy pulled the blanket to his chin as more chills wrecked his body.

"He needs to get out of these wet clothes...he needs a hot bath and some tea...", she said, as Mulder grabbed her arm.

"SCULLY!", he said, not letting go. "How did he find us, here?"

Scully shook her head. "I don't know...I don't care...", she said, pulling out of Mulder's tight grip. "This is him, Mulder...I know it..."

The boy looked frightened as he watched them carefully. Scully moved over to the couch and reached out her hand. "It's okay..."

The boy sat up and Scully helped cover him with the blanket. "What's your name?", she said, as her heart ached.

The boy looked up into her eyes. He smiled. "I've been trying to find you..."

Scully glanced up to Mulder's and he walked around to the boy and knelt down beside him. "We're here to protect you...but we need to know you're name..."

"William Van de Kamp...", the boy choked out.

Scully's eyes filled with tears again and she looked at Mulder to gauge his reaction. Mulder stood up and Scully could tell he wasn't convinced yet.

Scully reached out her hand to the boy. "Let's get you cleaned up...", she said, leading him into the spare bedroom she had just fixed up for Skinner.

She smiled to the boy who looked nearly identical to herself and she noticed that his clothes were dirty and that there were a few scratches on his arms. They both stared at each other as if it were a dream. **_Is that really you?_**, she said internally.

"Yes, it's me...", he answered.

Scully gasped. "You..."

"Read your mind...", William spoke. "I remembered you...", he said, looking directly into her eyes. "I never forgot you," he said, as a tear trailed down his cheek.

Scully took a step closer to him and reached out her arms for him but she was afraid he would reject her. Instead, William walked into her arms and wrapped his arms around her. "I know you're sad...", William spoke. "I've felt it all these years...I know you love me...and I know he does too...", he said, referring to Mulder.

"How did you know, William?", she said, with her eyes closed as she touched her son for the first time in nearly 9 years.

"I can still feel you...I can still see you...", he said, pulling back a little so he could look into her eyes. "The man that gave me that shot...", he said, looking into the eyes of his mother. "It didn't stop everything..."

Scully nodded as she stared incredibly into the face of her son. "All this time...All this time...I've wanted you...not once have I ever not wanted you..."

"I know...", he said, with a smile.

Scully smoothed her hand over his deep auburn hair. "We've never stopped loving you..."

"I know...", he said, as a tear trailed down his own cheek. "And my parents did too...", he said, with a far-off look.

Scully could see the sadness registered in his baby blues. "Take a shower...I'll have some clothes on the bed for you...they'll be my clothes," she said, looking him over. "You can't fit your fathers...", she said, choking up a bit.

She licked her lips and pushed the tears back. "I've waited a long time for us all to be together," she said, in a small voice.

"I know," William smiled. "I had to find you..."

Scully touched his cheek and ran a small finger down his cheekbone. The soft chubby cheeks were gone replaced with a strong jaw like Mulder's. She smiled and turned and closed the door behind her but she kept her hand on the doorknob for a few moments, afraid that it was all a dream until she heard the shower turn on. She looked up to see Mulder watching her.

"Scully...", he said, shaking his head. "How do we know its real?", he said, pointing up. "It could be a trick, Scully...It could be them..."

"It's not...", she said, gripping both of his hands. "Mulder, it's our son...It really is our son!"

Mulder shook his head. "I need more proof than that, Scully...Don't you think its a little suspicious that there's a UFO up there and then suddenly William finds us?"

"No, I don't...", she said, shaking her head. "I have to get him something to wear," she said, releasing his grasp. "I see so much of you in him," she said, with a twinkle in her eyes. "He came back to us, Mulder..."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Transcendence**

**Part 4**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011, post IWTB. Sequel to Transmission.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder was frustrated as he watched Scully sift through her clothes in the bedroom closet looking for something for William to wear. She then pulled out the photo album Mulder had brought her in his search for William. He'd found an empty farmhouse as if they had left in a rush and he'd brought back the photos of their son she'd never seen. She scanned the photos one by one as Mulder stood a few feet behind her. When she turned to look at him he could see that she was again crying but he knew these were tears of joy mixed with tears for the lost years. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Scully..."

Scully turned to face him. "Its real, isn't it, Mulder?"

He nodded. "I'm just concerned...Scully..."

Scully frowned. "Do you trust me, Mulder?"

"Of course!"

"It's our son! I know it!", she said, looking directly at him. "And I'll take him to the hospital tomorrow after Monica gets here to make sure...We'll run the blood-tests..."

Mulder mouthed 'thank you' and she squeezed his hand. "But a mother knows, Mulder..."

"I don't doubt that at all...", he said, gripping her shoulder. "I'm just concerned that you're too emotional right now...that its clouding your judgment."

Scully's eyes narrowed and an eyebrow raised. "_Really_?", she said, angrily.

"Yes, really...", he said, confused.

"It's amazing Mulder...any time it's your emotions, every thing's fine...but if it's _my_ emotions, it's clouding my judgment."

"Scully, that's not true..."

"It is!", she said, knocking his hand off her shoulder. "What is this really about Mulder? Is it _too real_ for you?"

"What!", he said, placing his hands on his hips. "No..."

"Are you afraid that now you'll have to actually be a father?", she said, glaring at him.

Mulder's jaw tightened and he stepped up to Scully and pointed a finger down into her face. "Don't you ever say that again! I didn't have a choice in it and you know that...I didn't get to be a father...So don't you **ever** say that again!", he raved. "You had a choice, I didn't..."

"There it is...all these years of waiting for you to say it...", she said, as she knocked his finger out of her face. "Its my fault!"

"What?", he said, gripping his forehead. "Its not your fault, Scully...You did what you needed to do...but don't ever accuse me of not wanting to be a father to our son..."

Scully sighed, her lips were thinned. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

"Yes you did," he said, cutting her off. "Yes you did...", he said, turning to walk out of the bedroom.

Scully gathered her clothes and the photo book and walked back to the spare bedroom. She heard Mulder's office door slam and she knew she would have to patch things up with him and it wasn't going to be easy. If ever she could wish to take something back in her life, their current argument was it. She knocked gently on the spare bedroom door and heard a meek voice saying, "Come in..."

She pushed the door open and found William sitting on the bed, wrapped naked in a blanket. She gave him her clothes and told him to go put them on. She watched as he disappeared back into the bathroom and within a few minutes as she sat on the edge of the bed, William opened the door and Scully smiled widely. "You're quite a young man now...", she said, as her heart ached. "Its amazing how much you look like your father and I..."

William stood there shyly. "I'm hungry..."

Scully stood up quickly, grabbing the baby book. "Of course you are...Follow me...", she said, heading for the bedroom door.

The boy followed behind her into the kitchen and sat at the counter. Scully made three large sandwiches and placed two sandwiches on a plate, placing it in front of the boy. He quickly downed the sandwiches and she poured him a glass of milk. She smiled, looking him over. He was exactly as she'd pictured he would be. She watched as he drank the milk and then she placed the dishes into the sink. "Why don't you go and watch a little TV," she said, "I need to talk to your dad for a minute..."

William hopped down from the bar stool and headed over to the sofa. He plopped down and then turned to look back at his mother who had a smile on her small lips. "He's waiting for you to come and apologize...", William spoke. "After you talk, you both want to talk to me to see how I got here..."

"I'll be right back...", she said, snatching up the other sandwich on a plate and heading for Mulder's office.

She knocked on the door and when he didn't respond, she opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her. Mulder had his back to her, pretending to be reading an article. She placed the sandwich down directly in front of him on top of the newspaper, gearing for a reaction. But he picked up the plate and put if off to the side.

"Mulder, I'm sorry...", she said, placing a warm hand against his neck.

She could feel his body go ridged. "That was a horrible thing to say and you're right, I'm too emotional right now...I really am sorry..."

Mulder glanced up to her and she could see dried tear marks down his cheeks. She leaned in and kissed both cheeks and then lightly kissed his lips. "I'm so sorry, Mulder...Please forgive me..."

Mulder shook his head but was still silent. She touched his face and turned his chin to face her. "I love you so much, Mulder...", she said, breathing heavily. "I would never mean to hurt you and I truly am sorry...I want you to come out so we can talk to our son, together..."

Mulder stood up and kissed Scully on the top of her head. "Okay...", he said, touching her cheek softly. "Lets go talk to him..."

Mulder grabbed a hold of Scully's hand and they walked out together. William was waiting on them, the TV was off as he sat staring out the window. Mulder waited until Scully had sat down next to William and then he sat on the armrest of the love seat.

"You're wondering how I got here...", William said, looking at Mulder. "You're afraid that she'll be devastated...because you don't think I'm him...and you can't bear the thought of her getting hurt again..."

Mulder glanced over to Scully. She glanced over to Mulder and he looked back down to William. "That's right..."

William nodded. "I can hear your thoughts..."

Mulder didn't flinch. "So, how did you find us?"

"You're looking for me...I followed her...", he said, turning to Scully beside him. "I could feel her just as she could feel me..."

"What happened to the Van De Kamps?", Mulder continued.

"They were in a car accident...", William said, looking directly at Mulder. "They were trying to find the adoption agency I came from...to find you...because they were after us..."

Scully slid her arm loosely around the back of where Williams head rested on the couch. "Did...", she stuttered. "Did..."

"Yes," William answered. "Yes, they loved me...and I loved them," he said, looking into Scully's blazing blue eyes. "But I've always known who my parents were...I could always feel you...", he said, as she smiled warmly.

Her arm slid down on to the boy's shoulder and Mulder stared at Scully. Since Williams appearance a spark had been returned to her eyes, one he hadn't seen in years and he was mesmerized. A buzzard interrupted them. Mulder stood up and glanced out the large picture window. He could see Skinner's car outside the gate. Mulder walked over to the door and grabbed the keys. He looked back once more at Scully. She was so beautiful, so happy. He then looked to his son and saw him staring back at him. "I'll go let Skinner in...", Mulder said, closing the door behind him.

Mulder walked down the mud covered path to the large gate and unlocked it, letting Skinner drive in. He then relocked it and walked back up the path to where Skinner was stepping out in the yard. Skinner shook Mulder's hand. "I came as soon as I could..."

Mulder nodded. "Thanks...", he said, glancing back up to the sky where the UFO still hovered behind the clouds. "You see this!", he said, pointing up.

Skinner looked in the direction Mulder had pointed and his mouth dropped. "How long has it been there?"

"Hours...", Mulder said, licking his lips. "But that's nothing...We had someone come to us..."

Skinner looked surprised. "Who?"

"William..."

Skinner looked towards the front steps and pointed at the door. "You're son...William...is in there!"

Mulder bit his lip. "I didn't say he was our son...though Scully's convinced..."

"How does she know it is him?"

"Mother's intuition, I'm assuming," Mulder said, shrugging. "He looks like the both of us...a ten year old boy...we heard a loud banging and he was on the porch shivering from the cold...and Scully is convinced..."

"That he's your child?"

"He knows enough...He can read minds...He says he can feel her...", Mulder said, shaking his head. "How did he get in the locked gate? How did he find us out here when even the FBI couldn't find us..."

Skinner smirked. "They knew where you were the entire time, they just didn't bother to go after you on my order..."

"Well thanks," Mulder said. "I don't know...it just doesn't add up...I'm scared that Scully's heart will be broken and that it'll never heal...The only thing keeping her together most of the time is the hope that we'll find him and now with the year ending and 2012 approaching...I'm worried that this appearance of the ship and this...boy," he said, disdainfully. "Isn't the miracle Scully thinks it is..."

Skinner glanced over to Mulder. "We'll find out soon enough..."

"Come on in the house, sir...I know Scully will be happy to see you..."

"Thank You," Skinner said, tightening his black trench coat around him as the cold night Virginia wind whipped through him.

He followed Mulder into the living room and into the welcoming arms of Scully who hugged him tightly. "Thank You for coming...", she smiled. "Sir...I'd like you to meet...William."

Skinner reached out a leather-clad hand to shake the young boys hand and when he did a jolt went through him.

"Are you alright, sir?", Scully said, concerned.

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine...", Skinner said, disoriented and staggering. "I think I better sit down..."

"Mulder, get him a glass of water...", she said, standing over Skinner seated on the couch.

William huddled next to his mother. "Is he okay?", the boy asked.

"Yes, he's fine...", she said,

Mulder returned with the glass of water and handed it to Skinner. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Skinner said, trying to focus. "It felt like an electrical current...went right through me..."

Mulder looked at William who looked terrified.

"I'm sorry," William said. "I do that sometimes..."

"It's okay," Scully spoke. "Its not your fault..."

Mulder locked eyes with her but she turned back to their son, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close to her protectively.

"What else can you do, son?", Mulder questioned.

William bit his lip. "I can still make objects move...but unlike before, I have to concentrate now..."

"What else can you.."

"MULDER!", Scully said, interrupting. "Enough!"

Mulder threw up his hands. "Okay...fine..."

"Are you okay, sir?", Scully spoke to Skinner.

"Nothing ever changes with you two...", he smirked. "I'm fine...When will Doggett and Reyes get here?"

"Reyes is still in Mexico City and Doggett is in New York still, " Scully answered. "It shouldn't take Doggett long...He should be here soon..."

"Can we get you something to eat?", Mulder asked.

"No...no...I'm fine...", Skinner answered.

"Well, let's go into my office," Mulder said, pointing in the direction of his sanctuary.

"We'll bring you some tea," Scully said, smiling down to her son.

William shyly smiled back. She escorted her son back into the kitchen and he watched curiously as she put the tea kettle on and took out four cups, laying the tea bags in each one.

"My mom used to do it differently...", he said, in a quiet voice.

"Your mom?", Scully said, wearily.

"She'd make the tea in a pot with the tea bags in it and then pour it into a container and put it in the refrigerator."

Scully smiled. "She was making ice tea..."

"I love ice tea..."

"I have some if you want...Your dad loves it too..."

William nodded. "He isn't talking to me much..."

"I think he's a little overwhelmed...", she sighed. "We were just saying how much we wanted you back in our lives...and then..."

"I showed up at your door..."

"Yes," she said, turning to face him. "Where did the accident happen? How far away was it?"

"A few miles...", William answered. "I walked...

"Where are the Van De Kamps?"

"They took their bodies away...I hid in the woods...I didn't want them to catch me...They came after us at our house...but I fought them off and told my parents...", he paused. "The Van De Kamps...that we had to find you..."

"What did they say?", Scully said, shocked. "What happened next?"

"We've been running every since," William sighed. "We never stayed in the same place twice...in case they came back for me..."

"How did you find me?", Scully said, her eyebrow raised.

"It was like an antenna...I could pick you up..."

"I'M SCARED!", the voice said.

Scully looked over to William, her mouth gaped open. "Did you..."

"No, I didn't say anything," William answered.

She shook her head trying to vanquish the voice from her mind. "FIND ME!"

She again looked over to William but he was busy dropping sugar cubes into each cup. **_It must be their trick,_** she thought to herself.

"What is?", William said, with brilliant matching blue eyes.

"Nothing, honey...", she said, loading each cup onto a tray. "Let's take this in to Mulder and Skinner..."

"Okay," William said, with a slight hop in his step as he followed behind Scully headed for Mulder's office.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Transcendence**

**Part 5**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011, post IWTB. Sequel to Transmission.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Skinner had retired to the spare bedroom hours before Doggett's arrival. Scully placed a few blankets and pillows at the head of the couch for Doggett as he stared in amazment at the sleeping boy sprawled out on the couch cushions next to him. "Here I was thinking we were gonna go look for him again and here he is..."

"Something like that...", Mulder said in a near whisper.

Scully shot a look at Mulder but he avoided her gaze. "We still need your help...", Mulder continued. "There's still a few concerns..."

"Okay," Doggett spoke. "Well...That's why I'm here...to help..."

"Thanks again for coming...", Scully added. "I hope the couch won't be too uncomfortable..."

Doggett shook his head. "I'll be fine. No problem," he said, with a thick New York accent.

She could see that he was anxious. "When is Monica coming?", Doggett asked nervously.

Scully shot a knowing look at Mulder who returned her gaze. "She may come during the night or in the morning...depending on if she had to change planes from Mexico City...", Scully answered.

"There's a buzzard that sounds when she's at the front gate...just..."

"No problem!", Doggett said, throwing up his hands. "I'll let her in...I had too much coffee to sleep anyway..."

"Mulder," Scully said, pointing towards William. "I think he should sleep in the room with us tonight..."

Mulder frowned. "Scully...he's already comfortable and asleep...We can make a pallet on the floor and let him stay in here..."

"Mulder!", was all Scully had to say.

Mulder knew there was so much emotion in that one word. All of Scully's anxieties and fears of losing their son again, as well as '_A threat to his well-being tone'_, made Mulder react immediately, picking up the boy, headed for their bedroom. Scully waved goodnight towards Doggett as he stretched out on their couch as she followed behind Mulder. Scully made a pallet for the boy and they placed him on the floor next to her side. She climbed into bed, a look of pure joy on her face that Mulder was certain would not remain for long. She kissed him long and hard and then turned on her side so she could see their son. Mulder spooned up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively. They fell asleep like that until Mulder's dreams returned.

He could see the fire engulfing them. They were burning alive and as if within a movie, the camera paneled over to Scully lying in bed as her body burns, her hair smoking and her face burned to a char. Mulder tried to scream but his voice was lost as he jumped up into a sitting position. But right next to him was a shadow of a figure and Mulder grabbed it by its shoulders. "WHAT ARE YOU! DID YOU MAKE ME DREAM THAT? ARE YOU THE REASON!", he said, screaming into the boys face.

Scully tried desperately to push Mulder off the boy but he was too strong. "TELL ME!", he screamed as the boy teared up and reached for her.

"Mulder, let go of him!", she said, as her heart tore. "Mulder!"

"Mom!", the boy said, as Mulder released his grip on the boy and he raced into her arms.

She ran her fingers through his hair and tried to console him as he cried. Mulder numbly just stared at them both. "How? How could you?", she said, so quietly she wasn't sure she had spoken the words out loud.

Mulder's mouth tightened. "That is NOT our son!"

There was a knock on their bedroom door and a familiar voice rang out. "Everything all right?"

Scully jumped up and put on her robe, tightening it around her waist. She refused to look at Mulder as she escorted the boy to the door. She opened it to find Monica standing there, a worried look on her face. "Are you okay?", Monica asked.

Scully put on a brave face and nodded yes. Monica sensing trouble between the couple turned to head back towards the living room where John was still awake, looking excited to see her.

"When did you get here?", Scully asked.

"Just now..."

"I was about to go to sleep when the buzzard sounded...", Doggett explained. "I grabbed the keys and opened it for her..."

"Well, would either of you like something?", Scully asked, as her voice quivered slightly.

"No...I'm fine...", Monica said, waving her off. "It's four in the morning anyway..."

"I'm sure that was a long trip...", Scully added.

"Two planes and then driving to the middle of nowhere," Monica complained. "But, I made it!"

And then Monica spotted him. The boy was hiding out in the darkened hallway watching her from a far. "And who is this?"

Scully walked over to her son. "This is William..."

Monica's mouth gaped open as she stared at the boy. "But?"

"Its a long story," Doggett said, trying to gain Monica's attention.

She turned to face him, it had been awhile since they'd seen each other. "I'm up for long stories..."

Doggett quickly summarized the days events for Monica. He kept his eyes on her the entire time. She knew it was not going to be easy seeing John again but she was hoping that her stomach would still not be doing cartwheels when she did see him. Monica turned back to the boy who slowly approached her but as he came near her, Monica grew quiet. "Somethings not right...", she said, looking at him. "Something about him isn't right..."

Scully was busy in the kitchen putting on a pot of tea to calm her nerves, too busy to hear what Monica had said. But Monica continued to stare at the boy as if he were a ghost. Soon though, William walked over to his mother to huddle around her. Scully loved it, having her own son underfoot and not wishing and wondering what he was like or where he was...

"Did you and what's-his-name, get married?", Doggett asked.

Monica's attention returned back to John. "No...", she said, glancing down. "It didn't work out..."

"Oh," Doggett said, a little too happily. "Well...these things happen..."

"They do," Monica said, as her eyes met his and lingered for moment. "What about you, John? Any women in your life?"

Doggett laughed shyly. "No...not since I let you go..."

Monica stared at Doggett for what felt like an eternity. Scully stood frozen in place as she watched them but Monica remained silent. Scully with William by her side sat down with a few tea cups on a tray. She glanced over to John who looked heartbroken and then at Monica who looked like a deer caught in a headlights and she turned on the television, trying to get her mind off the situation with Mulder and the current one she was forced into with Monica and John. William cuddled up to her lap and fell back to sleep as she flipped channels but then something caught Monica's eye. "Look at that..."

"The couple was pronounced dead at the scene from the accident a few days ago...the only survivor is a ten year old boy who is in critical condition...", the news reporter stated.

William sat up as all three adults stared at him.

"The couple, identified as Mr and Mrs. Van de Kamp from the State of Wyoming were the adoptive parents of this boy whose identity we cannot share and from the information we've gathered, they were in our area in search for his real parents...The reason...may go with them to the grave...", the reporter announced dramatically.

"How tragic," one of the announcers says. "And the boy? What is his current condition?"

"He's in stable condition at Our Lady of Sorrows...He's conscious...We're still trying to determine who his birth parents are..."

Scully turned to look at the boy next to her in shock. Before she could speak though she could hear Mulder step up to the couch with his gun pointed at the boy. He was bare-chested and in his long night pants."Who are you!"

William's eyes grew wide but he didn't move.

"Mulder..."

"Get dressed Scully...I think we need to go to the hospital..."

"I'm coming with you," Monica said, raising up.

"Me too...", John said, quietly.

"What about Skinner?", Scully said, numbly.

"What about me?", Skinner said, slipping on his pants. "Those walls are pretty thin...", he said, as he zipped them up.

"Okay...", Mulder said, eying the boy. "We're gonna take a little trip...and then find out who you really are..."

**Please Leave Feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Transcendence**

**Part 6**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011, post IWTB. Sequel to Transmission.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully knew that it was only an hour before the shift changed and Father Ybarra would be there making inquiries about the crowd of people that walked behind her. The boy clung to her hand as they walked the early morning deserted hallways and she glanced down at the boy who looked up at her, his expression mirroring her own.

"I know you're confused...", the boy said. "It'll all get straightened out..."

Scully tried to take some comfort in his words but she wasn't sure how she could. She couldn't fathom the thought that she had been wrong all this time about the boy who seemed to cling to her so desperately. She could always feel William, she would never admit to it that there were times that she could feel when he was happy or sad and it overwhelmed her. Mulder would pull her into his arms and let her rest her head on his shoulder and that would comfort her. She looked at the boy next to her and she felt deep down a connection to him, a motherly connection just as she had when he was a baby...or so she hoped it was her son...Confusion and doubt were pushing into her mind fast as they made it to the room of the accident boy. One of the nurses spotted Scully and the hoard of people behind her but what she focused on was the boy gripping Scully's hand.

"He's a twin?", the nurse asked.

Scully shot a look over to Mulder and then to the boy who would not let go of her hand. "We need to see him...", she said, quietly.

"Go in Dr. Scully," the nurse said, bewildered.

Scully put her hand on the doorknob and took in a small breath and then swung the door open. There in the bed was a boy who had been banged up in an accident. She walked slowly towards him but William released her hand and just stood against the wall. She continued on approaching the bed carefully. The first thing she noticed was that he was indeed the spitting image of the boy that stood against the wall but with a few exceptions. His hair was redder than the others and he was smaller, she noticed. She reached out to touch his face but his eyes opened and when he saw Scully he smiled. "You found me..."

"Yes...", she said, wiping the small tear from his eyes.

"But I found you first...", he said.

Scully raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The boy swallowed hard and then reached over and pressed the hospital button to raise his bed up so he could see the various people in the room. "You're just as I thought you'd be...", he said, locking eyes with Mulder and then Scully. Scully looked over to Mulder who walked up to the bed. He glanced down at the small boy with bandages and tubes and then looked back up to Scully. Mulder could see confusion in her eyes and she was looking to him for an answer. Mulder turned to the boy who was still standing against the wall. "Who are you?", he said, at the boy who'd mysteriously appeared at their doorstep.

The bandaged boy in the bed reached out his hand for the other boy who then walked towards him. When they're hands touched, the other boy dissolved, leaving only the boy in the bed. The room was silent for a moment. Skinner stood there staunchly, his mind drifting back to all the countless X-Files he had once dismissed as Mulder's crazy theories and now for the third time since knowing the couple, he had witnessed the supernatural for himself.

Doggett shook his head in disbelief. "Did I just see what I thought I saw?", he said, out-loud.

"You have John", Monica spoke in a soft voice. "Not everything is black and white..."

"Mulder, what just happened?", Scully wondered as they stood in front of the boy's bed.

"I needed to find you...", the red headed boy spoke, resoundingly.

"I don't understand...", Scully said, as Mulder slipped a hand to her back, a symbol for her of his silent strength which helped her to stay strong.

"My adoptive parents and I were looking for you but with the accident...", William sighed. "They found us in the car yesterday...in the ditch...They were already dead..."

Scully reached for his chart. "_William Van de Kamp_...", she said, locking eyes with Mulder. "Was brought in semi-conscious yesterday morning. They found they're vehicle in a ditch. They were killed instantly..."

Mulder looked at the boy with the tubes and wires. "So you sent yourself to find us?", Mulder questioned.

William nodded. "I can feel her...", he said, looking at Scully who was stroking the boys head.

Mulder reached out and touched this son's hand and an electrical charge went through him and he could see images of death and destruction, images of the upcoming future. "The dreams...you've been sending them to me?"

"You can see what I'm seeing..."William said in a weak voice. "I think they want me to see it..."

"The UFO over our house?", Mulder questioned.

"They can't touch me...they can only watch me..", William stated as he lay in the bed. "Its not time for them to come after me...yet..."

The hospital door opened and a small white haired doctor walked in accompanied by Father Ybarra. "What's going on in here, Dr. Scully?", Father Ybarra asked.

Scully licked her lips and then took a hold of Mulder's hand. "This is our son...William...", she said, pointing towards the boy.

Father Ybarra stepped up to her. "I wasn't aware that you had any children, Dr. Scully..."

"We do...", she said, glancing up to Mulder whose eyes had narrowed as he stared into the aging man's face. "We gave him up for adoption...", she said, quietly.

"And I'm supposed to believe that this boy...this accident victim is your son?"

Mulder's mouth thinned and his fist balled up. Scully grabbed his arm firmly. She knew one touch from her would calm him down. Skinner interrupted by pulling out his badge as did Doggett and Reyes. "I'm Assistant Director Walter Skinner of the FBI...", Skinner began. "We need blood tests to confirm it but we believe that Dr. Scully and Fox Mulder are the biological parents of this boy..."

Father Ybarra turned to Dr. Foster who'd accompanied him. "Run the tests and give me a copy of their results..."

Dr. Foster stepped out into the hallway followed by Father Ybarra who shook his head as he excited the room. Scully glanced back down at the small boy in the bed and her heart leapt.

"You're happy to have found me...", William spoke. "You've both missed me so much and have always loved me..."

"Yes...", she said, stepping closer to him.

William could feel overwhelming love from both his parents. Scully was afraid though that he too might vanish like the other one had.

"Everything you said to him," William said, referring to the other him. "You were still talking to me...You weren't wrong," William said, gazing into his mother's eyes. "It was me...just a part of me..."

"I'm glad...", she smiled widely. "I'm glad we still have you..."

Monica drifted over to the other side of the bed and looked into the boys eyes. She smiled and then glanced over to Scully. "I think its incredible...", Monica sighed.

"It is...", Scully smiled back.

Dr. Foster walked back into the room with a nurse to get a D.N.A swab of William, Mulder and Scully saliva. Monica turned around to see Doggett staring at her. She walked back over to where he was standing and reached out her hand, placing it in his. John's mouth gaped open for a moment before a smile crossed his lips. Skinner rolled his eyes and stepped over to the window, gazing out into the morning sky. He glanced up and could see a UFO hovering up in the clouds. "Mulder!", he said.

Mulder touched William's arm briefly and then followed Skinner over to the window.

"Look...," Skinner said, pointing up to the sky. "Did it follow us?"

"I think so..."

Scully looked concerned. "William...you said...or the other you said...that they came after you and your adoptive parents...so why won't they come after you now?"

"Because my powers are stronger than they thought," he said, scratching at the bandages on his arm. "I fought them off...They will come back...but not right now...", he said, revealing a cut under the bandage.

Scully immediately removed the bandage and redressed it. She touched her son's soft face. He looked just like her with Mulder's jawline and the beginning of his nose. "When will they come back, William?"

He closed his eyes and then reopened them. "December 21st, 2012...They want me...but they want you too..."

Scully shook her head. "Why?"

"Because together you made me...", he said, as his stunning blue eyes locked with hers. "They know where we are...They've watched us a long time. I have a choice...", he said, sadly. "I can either join them or fight against them..."

"And what is your choice?", Mulder questioned.

"Fight against them..."', he said, yawning.

"We need to let him rest...", Scully said, sitting down in a chair next to him.

Mulder reached in and handed Skinner the keys. "Go ahead and head back to the house...There's no reason for everyone to stay here..."

"You're not leaving me!", William said, frightened.

Scully ran her fingers over his small red head. "No...I'm not going anywhere..."

"Me either, buddy...", Mulder added.

Just as Doggett, Reyes and Skinner were heading for the door, it opened and Dr. Foster entered followed by a social worker. Dr. Foster cleared his throat. "The DNA tests confirm that you are indeed the biological parents of William Van de Kamp..."

Scully slid her arm around Mulder's waist and he held her tightly. "Our son...", he whispered to her. "We have our son back, Scully..."

They pulled apart as the social worker handed them a form. "This is for a hearing...You'll have to go in front of a judge, but the fact that you are both former FBI agents and you, Dr. Scully, are a physician, I see no reason you can't take him home pending the formal decision of the judge on the date listed on the paper..."

Mulder smiled and kissed Scully on the lips. She blushed slightly but eagerly grabbed for the paper, granting them temporary custody. "When can he be released?", she said, asking Dr. Foster.

"Since you are a colleague, Dr. Scully...", he said, clearing his throat. "His injuries are minor...superficial wounds...He's free to go home with you...You have to sign him out, that's all..."

They turned to look at William but he was fast asleep. "We have our son back...", Scully said, as tears rolled down her eyes. "I almost can't believe it..."

"Let's get him home...", Mulder said, gripping her tightly around the waist.

"Okay...", she sighed. "I need the release papers, doctor..."

Dr. Foster nodded and then turned along with the social worker and walked out of the door. There was a crowd of staff, nurses and nuns all gathered around the door, trying to get a glimpse of the child who'd been featured on the news searching for his biological parents. And they were even more curious to find out that Our Lady of Sorrows own Dr. Scully, a woman who never spoke of family, let alone children was the mother. "I didn't know she had a baby...", they could hear drifting from the hallway.

Monica quickly closed the door back. "We'll give you some space...", she said, nodding for Doggett and Skinner to follow her out the door.

Mulder stood in back of Scully and wrapped his arms around her. "I guess you have some work to do, Mulder...", she said, as tears or joy ran down her cheeks. "We have to bring our son home permanently..."

"I like the sound of that," Mulder spoke. "The way it should be..."

William had drifted off into deep sleep. He could see the mother-ship fly over the Unremarkable House and a beam of light cast all around it. He could hear his mother screaming, "NO...NOT MY SON! NOT MY SON!" and then he awoke, with sweat beaming down his face.

Scully could see the horrified look in his eyes and she reached out to comfort him. "Its okay, William...Mommy's here..."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Transcendence**

**Part 7**

**by Trycee**

**Sequel to the story, Transmission.**

**TimeLine: 2011, post IWTB. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

****I've been sick for over a week, so this is a little late...I apologize..**.**

Scully couldn't help herself, she was drawn to her son in a way she could not explain except _**Motherly Love**_...she had an enormous need to protect him...be near him...a stick of dynamite would not move her from him, this she knew. She sat on the floor of their bedroom staring at the sleeping form in her bedroom for hours, afraid that she might blink and William would disappear. Like a miracle, he had used his powers and sent a copy of himself to find them. But that William had vanished leaving only the 'true' William...her William...their William. Scully watched every puff of breath that came out of his small mouth. She smiled at the lips he had inherited...Mulder's lips. Ever so often she would catch a look, a pout in his sleep, or a movement that reminded her of either one of them and her heart would leap. This is what she'd wanted for ten years, the only thing besides Mulder. It was like seeing their son after he was born...everything was new to her all over again.

Mulder sat out in the living room with Skinner, Doggett and Reyes. Reyes had fallen asleep on John's shoulder and they were both cuddled up on the end of the couch while Skinner, trying desperately to ignore them had turned his back toward Mulder, chatting about finding William and the alien ship that had followed them back to their home. John was listening to their conversation though he still didn't believe it. Mulder had even pointed up at the object but what John thought he saw was a star and not a UFO. Even when presented with binoculars, it still looked like a star to him but he listened uninterrupted. His mind was still reeling at the fact that he was cuddled up with Monica in the first place after all these years. What he wanted to know was could they finally make a go of things? Could they finally settle down and start a family and live peacefully like Mulder and Scully had? From what he could see...now having their son home, they're family was complete...despite all the UFO hysteria Mulder was fixated on.

Mulder smoothed out his sweaty palms on his pants legs and then stood up, stretching. "I think I'll go check on Scully..."

"She's still just staring at him?", Monica whispered.

John looked surprised as everyone else that Monica was awake. She had fallen asleep almost immediately after they returned from the hospital. She had such a long trip to reach them, coming much further than the others, she was bound to crash from jet-lag at some point.

"I'm sure she is...", Mulder said, with a tilted smile. "All she ever wanted was him back...it might be hard to pry her away from him for awhile..."

Monica sat up slowly much to the disappointment of John who had been her pillow. "I think I'll make us all something to eat...", she said, heading off towards the kitchen.

She turned quickly to shoot a soft smile at John before continuing on her way. Mulder headed down the hallway to their bedroom. He knocked softly before entering. He found Scully asleep, her head resting against the mattress, she looked angelic. He glanced over to William whose hand was touching grazing hers as he too slept. _He looked better than he had in the hospital, better because he was home,_ Mulder thought to himself. He walked over and gently placed two firm hands underneath Scully's arms, lifting her up into the bed, next to William. She barely moved as he covered her up with the blankets. He sat down on the floor on his knees just as Scully had, staring at his two treasures...his family and he couldn't have been any happier at this point. He smiled joyfully. There's been too few times in his life when he'd had joy...but this is what he had wanted...this was the way it should be had things gone differently... William opened his eyes looking frightened but Mulder quickly walked over to his side, gently touching his arm. "Its okay, son..."

William looked into Mulder's eyes. "I forgot where I was for a moment..."

"You're home...", Mulder said, as a few tears crept to the corners of his eyes. "You have no idea how much we wanted you...How much it hurt us..."

"To give me up?", William said, sitting up against the headboard, despite his injuries from the crash.

"Yes..."

"You gave me up to protect me...", William said, matter of factually. "I understand why...It wasn't your fault...you did the best for me...They would've taken me..."

"Can they take you now?", Mulder said, looking directly at his son.

William shook his head no. "I think they're afraid of me right now...Because I'm stronger than they thought I would be...They won't come now...not now..."

"Then when?"

William swallowed. "_**You know when.**_..It'll be right before that date and they'll try to take the both of you too...but I won't let them..."

Mulder cocked his head to the side, his mind racing a mile a minute."You won't?"

"No!", William said, determined. "She's afraid...", he said, turning towards Scully who was fast asleep in her usual side of the bed. "She's scared of the future..."

Mulder said nothing as he stared at his son. William continued as he turned back towards his mother sleeping peacefully. "We don't have a lot of time left...Not quite a year left...", he said, turning back to his father. "No matter what happens...We will still have this time...at least we'll have that..."

Mulder knew that the end date was coming near. It was something they both feared even mentioning and he knew his son had something to do with it...but was William in the flesh before him and reality was starting to sink in, the reality that he could possibly lose William or Scully or both...and the thought of either choice was one he couldn't live with. Not only would he lose his family...but everyone...everyone else he knew, had known...John and Monica...Skinner...Scully's family...they would all die either by some engineered plague or as hosts to the invading alien race. It sickened him.

There was a light tapping at the bedroom door and Mulder stood up to answer it. Monica smiled as she shoved an extremely early breakfast on a tray into his face. "I wasn't sure if she was asleep or awake..."

Mulder smiled warmly. "She's asleep...but Williams up..."

Monica glanced past Mulder to the boy who was staring curiously back at her. She handed Mulder the tray. "How's he doing?"

Mulder nodded his head. "So far, so good..."

William waved to Monica and she smiled back. "See you a little later, William..."

"Okay...", he said, softly.

Mulder returned to his sons side with a tray full of scrambled eggs with cheese, several pieces of toast, sausage and cantaloupe.

"Why won't she let you eat any sausage?", William asked, alarmed.

Mulder wasn't surprised that William had heard his unspoken statement as he stared at the pieces of sausage. Mulder glanced over to Scully who had suddenly began to stir. "You'll see once you get to know your mom a little...", he said, with a smirk.

At that, Scully opened her eyes and then focused her cool blue eyes dead on Mulder. "I heard that...", she sighed.

"Monica made us all breakfast...", Mulder said, as he watched Scully sit up against the headboard.

Her hands went immediately to William, touching him, checking his bandages. He smiled because he knew that her 'doctoring' was a cover for really wanting to just touch him and hold him as a mother would. "I'm okay...", William spoke. "Its okay to hold my hand or touch my arm...I want you too..."

Scully's eyes lit up as she reached out and touched Williams hand. They sat there a few moments, their smiles mirroring each other. Mulder began to spoon out the food onto three paper plates, Monica had provided. Mulder's stomach was growling. It had been a long few days and he wasn't sure when he ate last. Scully accepted her plate and ate it slowly as she watched every bite William ate. Mulder too was watching their son eat, both were concerned about his appetite, his health, and were pleased when he showed a healthy appetite.

After eating, Scully excused herself and took a quick shower, she was determined to not let William out of her sight for too long. Mulder sat next to William on the bed, flipping through the channels as William playfully said no to each program Mulder chose until they settled onto cartoons, much to Mulder's horror. There was a special on about Bigfoot but William wanted nothing to do with it, so Mulder did his best to pretend he was paying attention to the program. William could hear each thought Mulder had but he tried to tune it out so he could watch his favorite show, but Mulder's thoughts kept invading anyway...'_**My Family...I have to Protect them...'**_

When Scully came out of the shower smelling of fresh flowers, her hair wet and curled at the ends, he could hear Mulder's silent thought, _**'Damn she's sexy...' **_and William nearly gagged. Girls were certainly nothing he had any interest in and when he looked at Scully what he saw was definitely **NOT** a sexy woman but a woman who had silently cried over him for nearly 9 years_**. **_He could feel her pain, see her tears...She was his mother and just as much as she had loved him...he loved her...he loved them both. William knew his parents loved each other, they'd always loved each other...but being close to his father as he stared back at his mother, made me nearly nauseous...if only he could be spared the packed thoughts that were going on in Mulder's head...He did **NOT **need to know all that...William turned to Mulder who was following every tussle of Scully's hair with the towel and every squirt of her lotion and he cleared his throat. Mulder turned to him and a blush crossed over his cheekbones.

"Too much information...", William said, quietly at Mulder.

Mulder nodded. "Right...Sorry about that..."

They switched places and Scully sat down next to their son as Mulder showered. Outwardly, Scully was quiet and reserved but inwardly she was racing from one thought to the next and her emotions were running rampant. William reached out and touched her hand. "I love you too...We do have time...I promise you...but not a whole lot..."

Scully sighed loudly and licked her lips nervously. "We won't...", she began. "We won't ever let anyone come between us again...You're father and I won't let any one or any thing harm you..."

"And neither will I!", William stated.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Transcendence**

**Part 8**

**by Trycee**

**Sequel to the story, Transmission.**

**TimeLine: 2011, post IWTB. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

William took a few steps outside the bedroom door trailing behind his parents who were making their way to the living room where Monica, John and Skinner were still eating and chatting. He was used to hearing other peoples thoughts, often at school he would become distracted which angered his teachers who'd labeled him ADD much to his adoptive parents concern. Being adoptive, he had no history for them to draw from and if he'd told them his mother was a scientist, a doctor and former FBI agent and his father was equally brilliant, having been been a psychologist, and one of the best profilers in the FBI's history, that would've just added to his woes. But he was struck at how singular these adults minds were. They were all concerned with him and him alone...not their bills...not their jobs, though Skinner's mind would wander back to his responsibilities, but most of their thoughts were centered on him solely. He stepped out from the hallway and was greeted with smiles from Monica who looked at him as proudly as if he were her own child. Then he knew why...Monica had delivered him...he could see the thoughts swirling around in her head and see his mother screaming, _**"Don't take my baby..."**_

He reached out his hand for Scully and she squeezed it, reassuring him that she was there. He could tap into each person's thoughts and he knew that Reyes, Doggett and Skinner had been responsible for him being kept alive after his birth. They were allies, his parents trusted them and that was good enough for him. He smiled over at Doggett and John smiled back. The words, "_Luke_", rang in his head and he knew that John was thinking about his own son that had died long before as he looked at him. He glanced over to Skinner and another thought had entered Skinner's mind...It was a memory..._of a Super Soldier who was trying to kill him in his mother's womb and a man Skinner had killed...Alex Krychek. _But he was more in-tuned with his parents then anyone else. He reached out his other hand for Mulder's hand to his surprise. Mulder smiled warmly and closed his large hand over his sons small hand as Scully held his other hand and for the first time Mulder could feel it...**completeness.**

Monica couldn't control the tears that were streaking down her cheeks as she looked at the small family in front of her, finally reconnected. John kissed Monica's cheek and wrapped his arms more securely around her shoulders. Skinner smiled inwardly but outwardly he was as stoic as he normally was. William liked him. He could tell he was the oldest ally his parents had. He had helped them numerous times and had been a comfort to his mother when his father had been gone...twice, William picked up from Skinner's inner-mind. He was protective of his parents and had been concerned over him as well...William then picked up that he had been involved with his adoption to the Van de Kamps and had worried about him and his parents for many years. William had a since of gratitude as he turned his eyes away from Skinner.

"I was thinking...", Skinner began. "Since everything seems to be alright...I'd head back..."

Mulder unclasped his sons small hand and shook Skinner's vigorously. "Thanks for being there again, sir."

Scully too let go but instead of shaking Skinner's hand, she hugged him much to his surprise and Mulders. Mulder instantly had a brief spark of jealousy that dissipated quickly. Scully glanced nervously at Mulder but found him smiling as he looked at her and William standing closely together. Skinner waved to everyone and headed out the door. Monica walked up to Scully and gave her a big hug. "Call us if you need us again..."

Scully nodded. She would truly miss Monica. They hadn't even had time to catch up on things beofre rushing off to the hospital to find the real William. John gave Scully a quick hug, he was aware of Mulder watching him and so he kept it brief. He then shook Mulder's hand and then John and Monica walked out the door leaving the family alone for the first time since the day after William's birth. Mulder led the way over to the couch where they all sat looking nervously at each other. Scully instinctively moved closer to Mulder as her emotions began to churn within her. Mulder wrapped his arm around her and Scully buried her head into his chest. William could hear the silent conversation between them..._**"We have our son back...We're finally whole...finally..."**_

Mulder rubbed Scully's back as she tried to muffle her cries into his t-shirt. William looked concerned but he could hear Mulder speaking wordlessly directly to him, "It's okay...Your mom is just crying tears of joy."

Just as tune-in as William was with his parents, there was something else that suddenly caught his attention. It was them...William closed his eyes and covered his ears, scrunching up into a ball. Mulder touched Scully's shoulder and she looked over to William curled up in the fetus position. She pulled William into her lap, smoothing his hair down as she spoke softly. "William? What is it?"

"They're talking to me...", he said, as Scully tried comforting him.

Both Mulder and Scully glanced at each other and then Mulder stood up and walked over to his office where he could see the ship hidden behind the clouds.

"What are they saying, William?", Scully asked.

William looked up into his mother's eyes and then wrapped his small arms around her neck, burying his face into the soft skin of her neck. The feel of her sons arms around her were overwhelming but she could feel him trembling. She rubbed his back and tried to soothe him. "Its okay, William...it's okay..."

Mulder walked back into the room and knelt down in front of him. "What are they saying, son?"

William reached out and touched Mulder's hand and there was a power surge that shot through Mulder's body. His eyes dilated slightly and he could see the inside of the ship...there were creatures with eyes so wide, dark and penetrating, it gave him chills. Scully watched in surprise as Mulder seemed transfixed in front of them. William let his father's hand go and Mulder slowly came back to normal. He stared at William and tried to speak but the words were lost on him. Instead, William decided to explain. "They're drones...", William said. "They're the workers...they're mechanical..."

Scully touched Mulder's cheek. "Mulder?"

"They can stay up there all day...but they won't...They'll vanish at some point...", William said, licking his small lips nervously. "But they'll be back...or other's will...watching me...watching us...Even the other ones will come and watch..."

"The other ones?", Mulder wondered.

"The Super Soldiers...They won't touch me either...They are all waiting for my decision...They're waiting for that day..."

"Dec. 21st, 2012?", Scully added.

"Yes," William spoke. "I can feel them...just as much as I can feel you both...I can hear them...just as I can hear you...but there's a name they keep saying and I don't know who it is...", William said, looking from one parent to the next. "Gibson Praise..."

Mulder's mind flashed back to the boy they'd tried to protect so long ago. William could pick up on his thoughts. "He's like me?", William asked. "But I'm different...even stronger...more like them...because of your tainted blood," William spoke to Mulder. "And your egg that wasn't supposed to be...", William said to Scully. "You were both taken...but when they took you," he said, looking at Scully. "They thought they took all of your eggs..."

Scully sat there dumbfounded as she listened to the young boy on her lap explain to her about the complicated events that had rendered her barren for so long. "And then you had tainted blood from the black cancer...", William said, speaking to Mulder. "The black cancer...the alien experiments...along with mom's mutated egg...created me...", he said, matter-of-factually. "I was your miracle...but I'm also...more than human..."

"How so?", Scully said, looking into her son's face so similar to her own.

"Because," he said, with sparkling blue eyes. "The both of you were touched by aliens...you both were experimented on...and though this Gibson Praise is part alien too...his junk DNA is turned on...he is still human...while, I...am more than human..."

"That's why you can hear our thoughts and transfer images...and send yourself to find us?", Mulder questioned.

"Like them!", William said, pointing towards the ceiling. "I can do what they can do...for the most part..."

Scully glanced at Mulder and he could read the fear in her eyes though she would not show it. William smiled. "Where is Gibson Praise?"

"I don't know, why?", Mulder asked cautiously.

William could see doubt filtering into Mulder's thoughts. "They're looking for him too..."

Mulder pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello!", John smiled as he and Monica were just reaching the highway out of the rural area where Mulder and Scully lived.

"I think you better turn back around," Mulder said, hanging up.

John glanced at Monica and he made a U-Turn. "So much for getting reacquainted..."

Monica smirked. "John...we have time...we do...", she smiled. But then Monica had an overwhelming feeling come over her. "John...when was the last time either of us checked up on Gibson Praise?"

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Transcendence**

**Part 9**

**by Trycee**

**Sequel to the story, Transmission.**

**TimeLine: 2011, post IWTB. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

*****I've gotten busy recently. I'm an artist, so I've been busy with paintings. There will be a Third Sequel to come...**

"Do you know where Gibson Praise is?", Mulder asked pointedly.

John and Monica glanced at each other. "We were just discussing him in the car," Monica said, surprised.

"They're searching for him," William spoke. "They want all the special ones. "

Scully shot a glance at Monica who was having the same memory as Scully, remembering all the women who were experimented on with alien DNA to produce hybrid children. William could feel their stream of thought. "None of them survived...", he said, answering their unspoken questions. "Gibson is similar to me...but not quite the same...I'm the one they want the most...", he said, quietly.

Mulder placed a firm hand on his sons shoulder. "We won't let them get you, son...Don't worry...We're all here for you..."

William nodded and then turned towards Doggett. "I know you don't believe but you'll still be there...You've helped my parents before...and you'll help again, won't you?"

Doggett smiled slightly. "Yes, I will..."

"I know...", William said, standing closer to Mulder.

He glanced up in a way that was identical to the countless ways Scully would sharply glance up to him. Mulder did a doubletake. William glanced over to Scully and tilted his head, observing her gestures. "But, how do I act like her?", William asked.

Mulder smirked and looked at Scully. "How do we handle a kid that can read our minds?"

Scully raised an eyebrow. "Not a clue...", she sighed.

Monica smiled but she sensed something and glanced at William at the exact time he looked at her, locking onto her gaze. "You feel it, don't you?", William asked.

Monica nodded.

"Feel what?", Scully asked alarmed.

"It's energy...", Monica answered. "Energy...It's strong...powerful..."

"Its them...They're directing it in here...in this house...because of me...", William said, swinging his legs like an ordinary ten year old but he knew as did the adults around him that he was not ordinary.

Scully looked at Mulder and William could hear her unspoken question, "Mulder, what do we do?"

Mulder licked his lips and stared down at their son but he was dumbfounded. "Is the energy harmful?"

William hopped on one foot, despite his bandages. "Nope...", he said, twisting about growing restless.

Scully recognized the signs of a child couped up with too many adults firing question after question at him and so she escourted William over to the couch and turned on the television, letting him flip it to his favorite television station. She then returned to where Mulder, Doggett and Monica were standing.

"Skinner is on his way back to D.C. He's the only one that can find out where Gibson is..."

"We took him to Canada...", John said. "We thought it would be the safest place...but where he is now...a grown man...is anyone's guess..."

"He could be married...", Monica added.

Mulder sighed. "That complicates things...We can't just protect him like we did when he was a child..."

"What do we do then?", Scully asked.

"It's his choice...but he knows just as we do that his abilities...his genetics...are sought after...he can communicate with the aliens just as William can...to a degree...", Mulder whispered.

John looked at Monica. "Looks like we're heading to Canada..."

"We'll look for the family we left him to be raised by," Monica explained to Mulder and Scully. "We'll contact you soon...", they said turning towards the door but Monica stopped mid-step.

She turned back toward William and cocked her head to the side. "Did you just say Be Careful, William?"

William smiled. "You heard me...telepathetically..."

Monica smiled back. "Take care of your parents..."

William glanced at both Mulder and Scully and waved. "I will...Bye."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


End file.
